


Ends

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Set during S1. He listens to Fernando’s breathing when he can’t sleep at night because his head is bursting with the details of the plan. (Part of a collection of scenes of various lengths, with various pairings written for a prompt table. They're all within the same universe that goes AU at the end of S2 because I just want them all to have some peace in Panama.)





	Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caved to peer pressure and started watching the show. But I'm not caught up yet, so please no spoilers beyond the S2 finale for now.

**003\. ends**

He listens to Fernando’s breathing when he can’t sleep at night because his head is bursting with the details of the plan and all that could go wrong. It grounds him. Not just because it’s Fernando, but because it’s another person, sleeping so close to him. 

He thinks of all that space in his apartment. All that silence, only broken by his own racing thoughts. How he went days, sometimes weeks without speaking to anyone except the Australian barista at the coffee shop around the corner. 

Here there’s always noise. And closer than all, there’s Fernando, and it’s the kind of closeness, Michael never had in his adult life. The kind of closeness that doesn’t know personal space or boundaries. In the beginning, he almost welcomed escaping from it into the privacy of the tunnels, but now there’s something comforting in it. 

_“Don’t,”_ Lincoln had said, and he’s probably right. Once the escape starts, he can’t afford to care about anyone but the two of them. So this has to stop. 

But for now – there’s the night and the weight of responsibility and Fernando’s soft, steady breathing above him, soothing the frayed edges of his unsettled mind.


End file.
